How Did This Happen?
by Anemone Akiyama
Summary: What happens when Tyler gets extremely pissed at Avery for ruining his sculpture? He gets revenge, and what if that's not enough? ... does Avery have to pay the price?


**So this is one of my stories and I'm kinda scared**

**I want you guys to know that Parker Akiyama and I are friends and the reason that she isn't posting her WIR story is because she is stressed with all the finals**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DWAB**

* * *

Tyler walked in the room with Avery's painting in hand, he was displeased when he heard that Avery was the cause of his broken sculpture. He knew where she would be so he turned to open the kitchen door and entered. He couldn't wait to see the look on Avery's face when he finished his plan. He could taste the revenge on his tongue as he opened his mouth while Avery turned around.

"Hey Avery!" He held up the painting while Avery looked surprised to see it in her own home, shouldn't it be in the park right now? Why does Tyler have it?

"Look what happened to your painting" Tyler said as he picked up his hand while balling it in a fist, he swung back and then struck the painting with a loud _RRIIIIP _noise. As soon as he ripped it he moved his fist around in circles ripping the painting up even more.

Avery's eyes widened with the horror of seeing her painting ripped up. why would Tyler do that

"Tyler WHY did you do that?!" Avery asked as she stood up from her chair while Stan ran out of the kitchen not wanting to be involved in the conflict.

"It's payback for what you did to my sculpture!" Tyler yelled back in defense

"THAT WAS UNINTENTIONAL! YOURS WAS ON PURPOSE!" Avery yelled back still looking at her painting which was now tossed to the other end of the kitchen

"Don't be such a bitch about it" Tyler said without thinking about his work choice

"Tyler, why would you call me that?" Avery said a little defended she uncrossed her arms and looked up at her step-brother with an 'I can't believe it' face

"Why the hell do you think Avery you ruined my sculpture do you have any idea what that meant?" Tyler said trying to purposefully make Avery the bad guy

"Tyler mine was unintentional and you were in it for the money anyway" Avery replied while walking over to pick up her painting

Tyler stopped her by grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back with a strong force while Avery was too surprise about the whole deal that she tripped and fell backwards hitting her head. The pang hurt making her see a little wobbly.

"Ow Tyler that hurt" Avery said while she tried to stand up

"You falling was unintentional, but just remember, you owe me for what you did" Tyler said before letting go of Avery's and walking out of the kitchen and stomped on the stairs to go in his room

Avery knew what he wanted, it only happened one other time and she can remember it perfectly, it still haunts her how he was able to get away with it and avoid mom and dad. Avery finally stood up and went into her bedroom and began to look through her clothes, yep, It's still there. She pushed all of her other clothes to cover up her 'costume' and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower water to warm and began to brush her hair and stepped in.

Avery stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in a towel, it was already 6pm and her parents, Chloe and Stan where at the art show where the judges would've finally announced the winner. She ran across to her room with the towel intact and closed her door. She put on lotion and stood up to walk towards her closet. She pushed her clothes away and took the blue hanger in the back.

She let the towel slide off and slipped on her underwear with a hole where her pussy lips would have been covered, she then slid on the stockings and the high heels. She took the bra and put it on her body and took her heart shaped necklace and put it around her neck. She felt something rub against her arms and up to her shoulders.

"So you do remember" Tyler said as he looked in her mirror while staring at her through her reflection while caressing her arm.

Since this had all been a year ago and Avery's body has developed, her B cup was smushed and forced to pop out a little from her A cup lace bra. She looked back up at his reflection and looked down at herself.

Tyler spun her around and picked her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist and he began to kiss her. Avery couldn't deny it, she actually liked the last time that they did this, and she remembered how Tyler liked his attention. They began to have a steamy make out session while Tyler began to kiss down Avery's neck and found her pulse. He began to suck on it while Avery felt pleasure, she started to pant and slightly loose her grip on Tyler. He wanted to keep going down so he decided that it would be a good idea to walk towards the bed while dropping Avery on then started kissing her down her chest and eventually came towards her bra.

"This is in the way" Tyler said while Avery propped herself on her shoulders so Tyler could easily remove her bra, He unclasped the back and slowly slid down her bra straps with his hands and slid the whole thing off of her revealing her beauty. Avery looked down a little shy thinking that they weren't big enough while Tyler lifted her chin

"Don't be shy Aves" Tyler said while he took one in his hands and began to play with it while he took the other one in his mouth. Avery began to moan slightly while he worked his magic on her. Avery's moans had woken up Tyler's little buddy, it began to grow slightly making his pants a little tight. While he began to kiss down Avery's tummy she moaned louder causing Tyler's wood to fully awaken and tighten his pants a lot more. He groaned causing Avery to look up

"What?" Avery asked while he looked painfully up at her

"My pants are too tight" Tyler replied while Avery smirked, with a sudden force of strength Avery somehow flipped their positions and put her hand on his dick

"Is this where it hurts?" Avery asked

Tyler tried to move against her hand to create friction but she removed it shaking her index finger from side to side so Tyler sighed. "AAAVERRYYY!" Tyler groaned while she out her hand back on causing Tyler to almost move again

"Don't move and I just might" Avery said simply. She began to move her hands against his Jeans while Tyler groaned

"Avery m-my pants a-are they're UNGH Avery" Tyler couldn't speak, his skinny jeans where tightening more causing him to feel discomfort.

Avery unzipped his Zipper causing Tyler to sigh in relief while his dick had more room to stretch. His sister began to remove his jeans with her hands and rubbed slightly against his dick through his boxers while it quivered for more attention. She then got the smart idea of grabbing his boxers with her teeth while dragging it down and purposefully 'accidentally' grazing her teeth over his dick causing Tyler to moan out loud.

"DAMN AVES" Tyler moaned

Avery grabbed Tyler by the base of his dick and tightened her hold. Tyler moaned and thrusted his hips in her hands.

"Aww, Your little dick started leaking, are you excited Tyler?" Avery asked while she swiftly thrusted her hands up and down once as fast as she could causing Tyler to lowly moan

"S-stop t-teas..." Tyler said before Avery kissed the head of his dick causing him to growl

"How much do you want it?" Avery asked while repeating her past action and licking the tip slowly

"AVERY S-UGHNNNNN Please please please" Tyler begged

Avery took her lips and opened it to suck the head just a little. She repeated this 2 more timed and on the 4th time Tyler sat up while he grabbed her hair and pushed her to take in the whole thing in her mouth. She forced most of it in her mouth while gagging but didn't care she wanted him to make Tyler feel pleased and by the sounds he was making She was succeeding.

"Averyyyyyy doooooon't stoooooaghhhhh" Tyler said while he let go of her hair and felt the familiar heat gather in his stomach. He pulled Avery off and kissed her while sliding his finger in her pussy lips through the hole in her underwear and detached his lips from hers

"Isn't someone exited?" He asked as he slowly found her clit and left his thumb on there

"Ty-ler" Avery stuttered

He moved his thumb slowly from side to side, how could such a little thing cause such a massive effect? Tyler thought while Avery moved her hips and started breathing heavily

"Ty..." Avery couldn't even speak and let her moans take over

Tyler took his thumb away from her special button and shoved it in her hole causing her to moan loudly

"Don't s-st p-lea-se ung" Avery said while getting cut off by her own pleasure. Tyler then removed his finger and saw Avery pout, before she could protest he stuck his mouth on her pussy with her legs on his shoulders leaving the little girl in pleasure while shaking her body and moaning uncontrollably.

He swirled his tongue around her special button making her moan even louder than before. He detached his mouth from her cunt and looked at her face.

"Tyler why'd you stop?" Avery asked clearly disappointed

Tyler just pushed her down easily on the bed and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He looked at Avery for permission while she nodded and he plunged inside.

Avery only remembered the one other time that he did this, it was 9 months ago and her little hole had gotten too tight for his size. She groaned with a little pain while Tyler moaned loudly. He began to slide out easily and push himself back in without even waiting for Avery. She was in a small amount of pain but it was soon removed. Aves began to pant while Tyler picked up speed.

"TY-LER FAS-FA-FASTER!" Avery yelled while he did as she asked, he went harder and faster

Avery's little body could barely hold anything in any longer so she warned her lover "Ty TYLER IM UHHHHHHHH" Avery said while Tyler started rubbing her clit with his thumb and thrusting into her at the same time.

Avery was SO close and she could tell that Tyler was too so she tried her best to sit up and kiss him. She couldn't hold it in any longer and screamed out her step brothers name they where both in Pure bliss

"TYLER UGH FUCK!" Avery yelled while she rode out her orgasm

"AVERYYYY!" Tyler yelled as he filled Avery up with his sperm

Once the two caught their breath Tyler spoke to her

"That's for breaking my sculpture" Tyler said while looking at Avery

Aver just looked at him and roller her eyes

"Avery?" Tyler asked

"Yeah?" Avery asked facing her

"I love you, for real" Tyler replied

"I love you too" Avery replied while kissing Tyler

"Ready for round two?" Tyler asked

"Seriously?" Avery asked...

"Part pooper" Tyler frowned

"Alright, lets go" ...

* * *

**That was my first story ever... I kind of think I repeated some things... anyway I hope you enjoyed it :D**

Anemone... OUT peace (kisses fingers and waves)


End file.
